


Cool as You

by 0JokingAround



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Puns, Fluff, Mild Language, Papyrus-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 18:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11385480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0JokingAround/pseuds/0JokingAround
Summary: He should know better than to...say things like that.





	Cool as You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fandom.
> 
> Ut Papyrus- Papyrus- Normal  
> Uf Papyrus- Edge- ALL CAPS  
> Us Papyrus- Stretch- lowercase

"E-Edgy?"

He knew.

Papyrus knew that he didn't like being called by that nickname. He was either to be called by the name of Fell or Edge. Not Edgy. How hard was it for him to realize that? How many fucking times did he have to remind this weakling that "Edgy" was a stupid nickname!

Nicknames like that should be a crime in his book! Maybe if he told him that, then he would be gullible enough to stop calling him-

"Edgy?"

...Did he just interrupt his thoughts?

HOW DARE HE!!!

"WHAT?!"

Papyrus flinched.

Good.

He should know better than to interrupt his thoughts. He should know better than to call him Edgy! HE SHOULD KNOW BETTER THAN TO-

"I-I was wondering if...if you could make me a battle body...like yours?"

...

He should know better than to...say things like that.

"I...UM..."

Papyrus was really getting on his nerves.

First, he has the nerve to call him by a stupid, childish nickname. Then, he interrupts his brilliant thoughts. Now, he's asking him a stupid question? A STUPID QUESTION THATS MAKING HIM STUTTER?!

THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS DOES NOT STUTTER!!!

NOT EVEN TO AN ALTERNATE VERSION OF HIMSELF!

WHO THE HELL DOES PAPYRUS THINK HE IS?!

"I-It's okay if you don't want to, Edgy! I just...I just thought that maybe if I looked like you...I'd be twice as cooler!"

...

Papyrus needed to shut up.

He needed to shut up. Right. NOW.

He needed to stop acting all shy and shit.

He needed to stop looking at him with those stupid starry eyes and...and get rid of that weird blush on his face!

He needed to...stop saying things that made his soul feel...

"I guess...I might be asking too much from you."

...

WHAT THE FUCK DID HE JUST SAY?!

"It would be a task in vain I'm afraid. I...It's probably a style that even I, The Great Papyrus, couldn't even pull off and-"

"YOU'LL HAVE IT BY TOMORROW."

"W-What?"

"I SAID YOU'LL HAVE IT BY TOMORROW! NO TASK IS TOO MUCH FOR THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD EVEN THINK THAT, THAT SUCH AN EASY TASK WOULD BE TOO MUCH FOR ME TO HANDLE!"

"...Edgy."

"WHAT?!"

Papyrus didn't flinch this time. Instead, he gave him a warm smile.

"Thank you."

"..."

"Edgy?"

"...."

"Edgy? What's wrong? Why is your face so-"

"YOUR STYLE IS FINE."

"Nyeh?"

"YOUR STYLE...IT SUITS YOU. YOU DONT NEED TO CHANGE IT. I'LL STILL MAKE YOU MY BATTLE BODY, BUT YOU'RE...YOU'RE ALREADY COOL ENOUGH..."

"..."

"...GET RID OF THOSE STARS IN YOUR EYES! HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIB-"

Papyrus hugged him.

He was being hugged...

...He knew better than to...to...

Edge sighed and hesitantly hugged him back.

This...this felt weird.

Weird, but...not that bad.

It actually kind of felt...

"hey, edgy, wanna make me a battle body too?"

He didn't even notice he closed his eye socket, but as soon as he heard that damn voice his eyes opened up to see none other than his other alternate version leaning against the doorway. He had a smug look on his face.

He hated that face.

"Stretchy!"

"sup, paps."

"I'm gonna look like Edgy!"

"nice."

"Nyeh heh heh!"

"mind if I join in on the hug?"

"Sure!"

"FUCK OFF!!!"

Stretch didn't fuck off. Instead, being the dumbass that he is, hugs him and Papyrus. The smug bastard was looking right at him, taunting him. Mocking him.

"HOW LONG DID YOU-"

"saw the whole thing."

"..."

"nyeh heh."

"...I HATE YOU."

Stretch shrugged. His smile becoming more and more smug by the second.

"paps must have coloured you impressed, edgy. i don't think I've ever seen you blush so hard before. emba-red-ssed much, edgy? i think its ado-red-ble that you're doing this for him. even more ado-red-ble of him to ask."

He groaned.

Stupid nickname.

Stupid puns.

So many stupid puns...

He was going to pay for this.

He was surprised that Papyrus didn't scold him for cursing. He wasn't even scolding Stretch for his awful puns. He looked down and saw Papyrus happily hugging him with all his might.

"heh...too busy hugging you to notice my awesome puns. he must think you're really cool, edgy."

"ONLY HE CAN CALL ME EDGY!"

...

...What did he just say?

"aaaaaaaw."

"SH-SHUT UP!"

He glared at him as fierce as he could, but Stretch just winked at him.

Such mockery...

HE WON'T STAND FOR IT!!!

Looking at Papyrus, an idea popped in his brilliant mind, and he smirked at Stretch.

"HEY, PAPYRUS."

"Nyeh?"

"WANT ME TO MAKE YOU A HOODIE JUST LIKE STRETCHY'S?"

He said this all while looking directly into Stretch's eyes, giving him his own smug look and mocking his stupid nickname, too. The obnoxious look on Stretch's face slowly changed into a puzzled look.

"You can make me one?!"

"OF COURSE. I AM THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS AFTER ALL. YOU WON'T MIND, RIGHT STRETCHY?"

He watched Papyrus look at Stretch with the same starry eyes again.

Stretch seemed to know what he was doing now as his face quickly transformed into a mixture of shock and surprise.

Good.

"Can I look like you too, Stretchy? I want to look as cool as you, too!"

NYEH!

Who's blushing now you smug bastard!

"...uh...of course i wouldn't mind. Ny-Nyeh heh."

Papyrus wrapped an arm around Stretch and pulled him close.

"Wowie! I'll get to look as cool as the both of you! I can't wait! Nyeh heh heh!"

"you're...already cool, paps. like edge said before."

"Thank you!"

"heh...no need to thank me."

Stretch looked at Edge with a glare, and a very empty one at that. His smile betrayed him, though, and it wasn't a smug one either. It was a kind smile.

A warm one.

He found himself returning it.

"Nyeh!"Papyrus suddenly jumped out of the hug, startling Edge and Stretch, and practically skipped in joy around the room."I'm going to look like one of the coolest skeletons I know! Victory spaghetti!" He ran out of the room with his hands in the air and went straight for the kitchen. The two remaining skeletons in the room could already hear the clatter of kitchen utensils being used.

"he's too cute."Stretch said with a bright orange blush on his face, smiling at Edge before walking out the room.

Edge couldn't help but nod, following him to the kitchen. He honestly couldn't deny it."DON'T YOU MEAN COOL?"

They stopped right at the entrance of the kitchen, watching Papyrus mash some tomatoes with his fists. He giggled to himself as some of it got on his face, but continued to show no mercy towards the helpless tomatoes.

Stretch chuckled."that too."

**Author's Note:**

> Could be seen as slightly papcest.  
> Could be seen as platonic.  
> Interpret it as you like.


End file.
